Advances in technology have increased the ability of consumers to monitor their electricity consumption. Electricity sensors are now widely available as consumer electronics, for monitoring the total electricity consumption of a household. Most of the sensors are capable of transmitting sensory data to a cloud service for potential analysis or other usage. Each sample of data captured may include parameters such as voltage, current, apparent power, reactive power and energy for each individual phase. Most homes have two and some have three phases. A problem exists when sensors are installed inside a breaker box or panel and a wireless connection is required from the sensor to a router or otherwise to the cloud service or a local computer. Attenuation of signals due to the box acting as a Faraday cage prevents successful mounting of the antenna inside the box. While in some cases a breaker box is mounted on a wall, in many other cases it is recessed in the wall so that only its front panel is accessible.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention, unless explicitly specified.